


online nights and awful movies

by shuukei



Series: MatsuHana Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/shuukei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa lives a simple life of sleeping, running a small business, and watching Japan’s National Volleyball Team play whenever absolutely possible.</p><p>matsuhana week day 1 - online / movie night</p>
            </blockquote>





	online nights and awful movies

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written matsuhana before
> 
> (i'm @shuukeis on twitter and i Love Matsuhana)

Matsukawa lives a simple life of sleeping, running a small business, and watching Japan’s National Volleyball Team play whenever absolutely possible.

It’s not only because Oikawa was captain - absolutely not. His former captain was a good friend, but he wouldn’t actively cut time away from his day to watch him. Maybe if he were Iwaizumi - but he was off heading to university, so neither of them see each other often.

Nah - he honestly watches them, shamelessly, for Hanamaki. Hanamaki is a great player, but more of his best friend, and in the few months of the year that he can stay home, they live together. Makki is usually too tired to take care of himself - or maybe too lazy - but he rests and sleeps a lot during his stay, and Matsukawa can’t argue when that’s really what he does every other month of the year.

But it’s the days - the weeks, the months when Hanamaki is off with the team, where Matsukawa gets antsy and perhaps a little impatient, missing the pink haired wing spiker, that he wishes he was still at home with him. But he also knows that Hanamaki is essential to their team - and that’s why he deals with the loneliness and keeps working regardless of the fact.

Plus - Makki makes a conscious effort to skype with him at least once a week, maybe more, and they always agreed on the time beforehand, so he was usually waiting through the week to see Hanamaki again, even it’s through a screen and a microphone.

Like know, as he waits in front of his computer, waiting for the little bubble next to Hanamaki’s name to turn green - and he lets out a sleepy snicker at the other’s skype icon. They took that picture of Hanamaki after all four of them stayed at his house, when he fell asleep in the middle of a movie and Matsukawa and Oikawa decided to draw on his face.

The blip next to his name turns green, and a few seconds later, he gets a skype call. Silently clicking the ‘answer’ button, he leans backwards in his chair as Hanamaki’s face becomes clear, along with the dimly lit background of a hotel room.

 _“Oi, Mattsun!”_ Hanamaki calls, a grin forming on his face. He hears a muffled shout - probably Oikawa in the background, and he watches someone tall walk past in the background - the hair in complete disarray makes him think that it’s Kuroo Tetsurou, but he’s not completely sure.

“Hey,” Matsukawa replies lazily, a smile forming on his own lips. Already, he can feel the turmoil in his heart softening at the sight of his friend.

They start with usual pleasantries - the ‘how are you’s, ‘you were great in your latest match’, ‘thanks, i hope you’ve been well’, and then Hanamaki launches straight into telling stories about their antics and what they’ve been up to.

He’s in the middle of a story of how Futakuchi, Kuroo and he almost got the entire team kicked out of the restaurant (and how it was only because of Yaku’s death glare that they managed to stay for dinner) when Oikawa shoves himself in the middle of the screen, cutting off Hanamaki in the middle of his sentence.

 _“Mattsun…!”_ Oikawa whines, leaning his elbows on the table and pouting at the screen. _“Why don’t you ever skype call me?”_

Matsukawa stifles a laugh behind his hand, sharing a glance with Hanamaki through the camera. “It’s because you already have Iwaizumi. I don’t want to take up any of his time.” He snickers at Oikawa’s offended expression as Hanamaki shoves him out of the frame, hearing his distant stammer of a retort.

 _“Okay, back to what I was saying …”_ Makki replies, shooting a light, teasing glare at Oikawa’s direction. _“Yeah. Futakuchi and Kuroo were trying to oneup each other at being an absolute annoyance - I was just along for the ride, you know. And then these other guys started shooting us looks, and at that point, I’m pretty sure Yaku and Ushiwaka were going to flip.”_

Mattsun snorts - because he can definitely imagine that - Hanamaki, Futakuchi and Kuroo causing a general disturbance, and Ushiwaka just staring blankly at them as Oikawa ignores it even happening. Yaku finally having enough of their antics and snapping at them as they sink into their seats guiltily.

 _“Ah, how’s home? Are you doing well? I hope you haven’t been sleeping too much!”_ Hanamaki teases, his eyes narrowing playfully as Matsukawa raises two hands to defend himself.

“I’ve only been sleeping as much as always,” he replies, letting out a defensive huff in return. They share a laugh and launch back into a conversation before they finally, finally open up their movie sharing websites and finally get into their usual habit of watching awful movies and making snarky and ridiculous narrations of them as it goes.

Matsukawa spends more time looking at Hanamaki than he does watch the movie, and he watches a few of the lights go out in the background as the night goes on, and it’s at the end of their second or third movie that the other glances into the background and whispers -

_“I gotta go - everyone else is asleep and we have a pretty intense practice tomorrow.”_

He nods, watches Hanamaki wave goodbye - and waves back - and ends the call with a quick click of a button.

He’s about to log off - but he sees a quick message in skype before he does.

_[1:04:22] makki: night mattsun love you <3_

Smiling to himself, he types in a quick reply.

_[1:04:31] Mattsun: night makki. gl at practice tomorrow_

He watches the green blip turn back to white, and silently shuts off his computer - a faint smile tugging at his lips, even as he brushes his teeth and flops into his futon, gazing at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

It’s a tough life being Matsukawa Issei when your best friend turned life partner is a national volleyball player - but, weekly skype calls and movie nights make it at least a little more bearable.

 


End file.
